love, lies and secrets
by knifegirl01
Summary: Clove Fuhrman is a new student at panem high, there she meets Cato Ludwig. He is perfect, Clove finds herself falling for him even after what happen last time she fell in love. Can Clove find a way to drop her walls and let love take over her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Cloves POV**

Beep. Beep. Beep. I glance over at my clock, 8:00. Fuck. Late, on my first day at Panem high. Way to go Clove. I jump out of bed and run to the wardrobe, I pull out some red jeans, a white top and a blazer. I sprint downstairs and grab some toast and go. I run through the doors to sign in at the office.

'Hello' the receptionist says warmly to me.

'Hi, my name is Clove Fuhrman, I'm new' I say as calmly as I can, I am completely out of breath.

'Ah, yes, here you go, straight down the corridor and first on your right' she tells me and hands me a timetable.

'Thanks' I say and speed walk down the corridor, I glance at my timetable.

**English (MBA)**

**Art (SJE)**

**Break **

**PE (AJA)**

**PE (AJA)**

**Lunch **

**Maths (PMA)**

**Drama (LHU)**

Great, possibly some of the worst subjects. I walk into the classroom and the teacher frowns at me.

'You must be Clove' she says coldly. Wow she scares me.

'Yes' I reply

'Well please take a seat at the back next to Marvel' she instructs me, I do as I'm told and take a seat at the back.

'Marvel, please explain what we are doing' she tells him.

'Yes, Ms Bailey' he says glumly, I can't help but smile, and I receive a cold glare from Ms Bailey.

'Late on your first day, huh' he says teasingly, I just poke him.

'What lessons do you have today' he asks me after Ms Bailey had turned her back. I hand him my timetable.

'Wow your day just got better' he grins at me.

'Why' I ask curiously

'Because, my dear Clove you have me in all your classes' he smirked

'Oh great' I say sarcastically

'Clove, Marvel I will be seeing you after school, along with Cato' Ms Bailey tells us sternly. Luckily she can't lecture us for long as the bell rings just in time. We pack up and Marvel takes me to art. We go and sit at the back; we are the first ones there so we just sit around talking.

'Oi, Cato' Marvel yells at the blonde boy who has just come in. he walks over and takes a seat at our table. Before long the table is full with Marvels friends. He introduces me to all of them, they seem nice.

'Hello my young artists, write your name on the seating plan and pass it on' She says in a sing song voice.

'Great, I'm stuck with you for the rest of the year' I tease. Marvel grimaces at me and I laugh. Once all of us have written our names down, she explains what we are doing this term.

'I suck at art' I whisper to marvel.

'You'll fit in on this table then. We all suck to' he replies.

'Speak for yourself' Finnick says. Art was OK, as we spent most of the time laughing at each other's attempts to draw the phone on our table.

'Clove I'll show you to the gang' Marvel says and drags me over to a group of girls.

'Hey Marvel' one of them says, she has reddish hair and green eyes.

'Hey guys, this is Clove, the new girl' he tells them, suddenly I am surrounded by them. They are all asking me questions and I mouth to Marvel help me, he laughs.

'Guys give her a break' he tells them. Finnick, Cato, Thresh, Peeta, Gale came over and sat down, I noticed Marvel was always looking at Glimmer, I snorted at this and he looked at me like I was crazy.

'Hey Clove' a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see my twin brother, Jett, standing there.

'Hey' I say smiling.

'Wow, you guys look so alike' Marvel says in awe.

'Yeah, well we are twins' I tell him, he stands there with his mouth open. I start to laugh and he just frowns at me.

'We are best friends and you didn't tell me' he teases, and looks away dramatically.

'So we're best friends now' I ask him

'Of course we are best friends, me you and Finnick' he tells me sternly, but as a joke. Just then the bell rings and we walk to PE. After we got changed we had to do 3 laps of the sports hall.

'Right Marvel and Katniss you are the captains' coach Jackson shouts.

'Marvel you pick first' she instructs him.

'Clove' he replies confidently

'Madge' Katniss says.

'Finnick' Marvel yells

'Delly' Katniss says

'Cato' Marvel instructs

'Jackie' Katniss shouts

'Pick Johanna' I whisper into his ear.

'Johanna' he bellows. This goes on for a while and eventually we have the teams together. On our team we have Marvel, Cato, Johanna, Finnick, Gale, Peeta and Thresh.

'Alright today we are playing basketball, 5 aside so you have to change over and swap around' she tells us. We go off and huddle in the corner.

'Ok so who's good' Marvel asks us, I was on the team in my old school so I was quite good. Marvel decided to put me, himself, Cato, Thresh and Finnick on first. We take our positions on the court, Thresh is doing toss up as he is the tallest. He smashes it towards me and I dribble towards the goal, I scored the first goal of the match and then our team continued to score. At the end of the lesson we had won 22-16. **(A/n this may seem like a lot, but in basketball the points go up in twos) **

'That was great Cove' Marvel tells me as we walk to maths.

'What' I ask him curiously as we head to the back of the classroom.

'The game' he says, I look confused.

'Basketball' he says to me

'Ah, you were good as well' I reply as we take our seats. Maths wasn't very eventful, we just had a worksheet and spent most of our time chatting.

'Great' I say as we leave maths.

'What' he asks me.

'We have drama next' I half cry to him, he laughs.

'It's not funny, I can't act' I tell him as we enter the drama studio.

'I hate Drama to, so I don't know why I'm laughing' he replies

'Ok class, we are going to do improvisation today, in pairs' he tells us, everyone looks around trying to find a partner.

'Before you get all excited, I will be choosing the groups' he says, and there is a sigh throughout the room.

'Ok then let's get started' he says and starts to read down a list of names

'Clove and Cato, in that corner' he instructs us and we walk over to the corner, I remember him from earlier, he is one of Marvels friends.

'Well I suck at drama so yeah' I tell him when we start

'Yeah so do I, so that's ok then' he replies smiling slightly. We carry on mucking around until the end and I start to walk home. Then I remember I have to see Ms Bailey. Fuck. I sprint back and find Cato and Marvel laughing at me as I rush in.

'Shut up' I snap and I receive a cold glare from Ms Bailey. We had to stay for 15 minutes, until we were allowed to leave. I walk out of the building and stuff my head phones in and start to walk home.

'Boo' Marvel yells and I let out a scream.

Marvel is already running when I yell 'Get back here Quaid'

'No' he yells back, and I start to sprint after him. When I catch him we are both laughing, and panting.

'Come to my house Friday' he says still panting.

'Ok' I reply simply and start to walk down bye drive.

'Bye Quaid' I yell and open my front door.

'Bye Fuhrman' He shouts back and I walk inside to discover Cato sitting in my kitchen.

**So this is my second fanfic, please tell me what you think of it(whether I should carry it on) thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n thank you for all the nice reviews**

'_Bye Fuhrman' he shouts back and I walk inside to discover Cato sitting in my kitchen._

'What are you doing here' I yell at him and dump my bag down on a chair.

'I was invited here' he replies simply.

'By who?' I question as he takes another bite into the sandwich he was eating.

'Your brother' he says with his mouth full of sandwich. I hate Jett sometimes.

'Where is he now' I ask him and collapse onto the armchair.

He finishes chewing this time and then says 'he went to the shops' and he held up an empty pot of peanut butter, just then the door opens and Jett walks in carrying four pots of peanut butter.

'Do you think you have enough?' I ask him as he puts them down on the counter. He shrugs.

'I think so' he replies and I just shake my head.

'Whatever, I will be upstairs if you need me' I tell them and walk up the stairs two at a time. I plonk myself down on my bed and pull out my phone. One message, I open it and see it's from Johanna.

**Johanna: hey how's u?**

**Me: good u?**

**Johanna: good, I saw u looking at Cato earlier. Do you like him? **

**Me: idk**

**Johanna: juss warning u, Cashmere is his girlfriend and she'll kill u if u take him!**

**Me: I will crush her back :) **

**Johanna: that's what I like to hear, I hate Cashmere as well!**

**Me: awesome anyways gtg see u tomorrow **

**Johanna: yep bye**

I have another ally at this school at least. Plus she hates Cashmere I like Johanna at lot but obviously not as much as Marvel, my new best friend. I stick my iPod into the docking station and click shuffle. My favourite song comes on and I turn the volume up to full blast.

**Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise**

**I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes**

**Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize **

**It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie**

**And as long as I can feel you holding on **

**I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong**

**I'm not perfect but I keep trying**

**Cause that's what I said I would do from the start**

**I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave**

**Was it something I said or just my personality**

'Clove turn it down' Jett called from down stairs.

'No' I yell back at him and carry on dancing and singing. I heard a thundering of footsteps and Jett and Cato were in my room.

'Get out' I yell and chuck a pillow at them. But Cato has made his way to my iPod and turned it down.

'There' he said and they walked away like nothing happened. He is so annoying sometimes. I pull out my laptop and start to work through my homework. We got homework on the first day, why and it's maths, so why not just kill me now. Marvel will know what to do; I grab my phone and dial his number.

**Hey **

**Hey clover**

**Shut up and tell me how to do the maths homework **

**No **

**Why? **

**You will not learn young student **

**And who makes you my master? **

**Me **

**And why's that? **

**Because I am the greatest person alive**

**Yeah right**

**If you say it I will tell you the answers **

**Urgh you're so annoying **

**I know now say it **

**Fine Marvel is the greatest person alive **

**Well I haven't done it and he hangs up the phone.**

'Great' I say to myself as I chuck my phone down. That really sucks. Now I have nothing for the homework. I decide to see if Jett has done his, I crept down the hall and into his bedroom. Sure enough in the middle of the floor was his homework. I started to copy it down onto my sheet.

'Boo' a voice said from behind me, I whipped my head around to see Cato.

'Fuck you' I snapped at him

'Cheating are we shorty' he says as I pick up my stuff.

'No I was checking I was doing it right' I tell him.

'Of course you were shorty' he smirks at me.

'Call me shorty on more time and I will stab your face' I say as sweetly as possible. I heard the doorbell ring but I ignored it and assumed Jett would get it.

'Clove it's for you' he called from downstairs. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and checked myself in the mirror before running down the stairs.

'Clove' I turned my head towards the male voice, I saw Blaze standing there…

**a/n Ok this chapter kind of sucks. Who's blaze? Please review thanks-J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Clove's POV**

'_Clove' I turn my head towards the male voice, I saw Blaze standing there… _

'Blaze' I say uncertainly and he smirks.

'Hello Clove' he says in his usual arrogant smirk.

'What are you doing here, Jett why did you let him in' I ask them both angrily.

'He barged his own way inside' Jett says and raises his hands defensively.

'Isn't it obvious, I came to see my girl' he told me with a fake smile.

'Blaze, go away we are through' I say simply, he shakes his head.

'You see Clove we aren't over and we will never be over' he tells me.

'Get out and leave me alone' I yell, he grabs my wrist tightly and pulls me close.

'You are mine Clove, only mine don't you forget that' he hisses in my ear.

'Leave her alone' Cato tells him and yanks him away. Blaze whips around to face Cato.

'Who are you' he snaps at Cato.

'A friend of Clove and Jett' he replied.

'Get out of my house' I shout at him and he slowly turns to leave.

'We're not over Clove' he tells me.

'Yes we are' I yell and slam the door in his face. I turn around to see Jett and Cato staring at me.

'What' I snap and storm upstairs and slam the door behind me. I throw myself onto the bed and cry into the pillow. I hear whines from outside my door and I get up to find Sophie my dog scratching at the door.

'Aww come here Sophie' I say gently and she jumps up onto my bed. She has always been here for me, since I rescued her as a puppy. I decide to clear my head and go for a run. I grab Sophie's lead and my phone and start to run down the street. I put my headphones In and press shuffle, this is the first thing come up.

'I love this song' I mutter to myself and start running again. I sing along to the lyrics as I run.

**Come a little closer**

**As the night gets older**

**Of you I grow fonder**

**Just let my hands wonder**

**This is the first thing that I thought **

**This is the last thing that I want**

**You were the first one that I loved **

**You were the first one that I lost**

**You left it too late **

**To change the way I think**

**I'll never say never say never again**

**Those words will never ever pass my lips**

I look ahead and think about Blaze; only Jett knows what happened between me and him. Last year we dated for a while. He was one of those guys, popular and good looking. I was one of those girls who was quiet and kept to the library. He asked me out and I loved him, he was my first boyfriend and I thought he loved me back. Later I found out it was a dare to date me, the whole time he cheated on me and hooked up with other girls, then when I found out I dumped him. After I dumped him he wouldn't leave me alone and he would beat me up if I rejected him. He broke my heart and I have not dated anyone since. A hand touches my shoulder; I whip around to see Cato.

'Cato you scared me to death' I tell him clutching my chest.

'Aww did I scare little Clover' he teases.

'Don't call me that' I snap.

'Alright Clover, are you okay?' he asks me.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?' I say curiously.

'You seemed pretty pissed when you left' he states and tweaks my hair. My heart skipped a beat, he was so perfect.

'Oh, that it was nothing I just wanted to clear my head' I told him simply.

'Okay, I'll see you around Clover' he told me and walked off in the other direction. I sunk down onto the bench and savoured the moment. I knew that I couldn't let my walls drop again as I spent so long building them back up again.

'Come on then let's get you home' I say to Sophie softly and we start to walk back home.

'I'm back' I yell as we walk through the door.

'Hey' Chase, my older brother, called from the front room. It was just me, Jett, Chase and Alexa (my older sister); our parents abandoned us when me and Jett were just four. We stayed away from social services and Chase looked after us.

'Come on C' Alexa told me and I guessed it was dinner; Minnie my cat came up and weaved between my legs.

'Coming' I yell back at them. We all sit down eating pizza and start to watch Percy Jackson, I love that film.

'I'm heading up' I say at about 11 after we have finished watching the film. I sprint up the stairs and get ready for bed. I sit up reading my newest book, throne of glass. Chase had to buy me my own copy because I refused to return the library's copy. I checked my phone to see a new message from an unknown number.

**I know where you live Clove and I will get you**

I knew at once that this was Blaze who texted me, but he usually let me know it was him, he always put his name at the end of the text. I began to wonder whether it was Blaze or whether someone else was looking for me as well…


End file.
